Commoner Among Us
by Jareth Lunarii
Summary: A girl who stands to inherit millions runs away from the control of her manipulative father and aunt, heading away from the country of her birth to Japan. Read on to find about her adventures.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right or characters in Ouran High School Host Club. The only one I own is Akatsuki and her dysfunctional family. **

Prologue

When you think of family, what comes to mind? Do you think of warm loving parents and equally doting grandparents and siblings? Well my family is different. They hate my guts and after all these years of conforming to their wishes I have become the black sheep of the family. My name is Akatsuki Eden; I am sixteen years old and have already finished with university. I'm a genius in every sense of the word, yet for all my intelligence, I just want to live a normal teenage life.

I was born on the 31st of October; in the vague time when the sky is stained the colour of blood and the moon seem to hang ominously in the air. My passage into this world gave me life, but took that of my mother's, leaving me to grow up in the company of my unloving father and his bitchy sister. My intelligence has led me to the top positions in my Grandmother's company despite my age and I stand as heir to her seat. In case you're wondering, my Grandmother owns one of the largest security firms in the world, Eden Enterprises; while my mother was one of the most sought after modelling industries in America, Dreaming of Eden; this means that I'm pretty much rolling in money. Yet for all that may be a blessing for some people, money is a curse for me that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Because of it, I am nothing more than a pawn in my father's games to try and control my Grandmother's money, because of it, I am not allowed to have friends that haven't been carefully vetted and selected from the 'elite' of the American society.

My life is a sham, a play that would stun even Shakespeare with it's complexities, yet from all of this, all I want is for someone to like me for who I am, not what I can do for them. So, I have decided that today is the day I shape my own destiny and break away from the shadows of my father.

* * *

_No-one's POV_

If a person were to look down the street right now, they would see a figure standing motionless amongst the pigeons; staring down at them as though their simple minds hold the secrets to the world. Her hair hangs forward over her face in waves of rippling black and orange, the colour reminiscent of a crouching tiger. Smiling at some hidden joke, she raises her head and looks out at the world, the cynicism in her eyes giving the silvery orbs an icy sheen. Suddenly the pigeons flew away with a whirring of their wings and she was left staring after them, shielding her eyes against the harsh light of the sun as she followed their progress.

"Akatsuki! Get over here now!" A harsh male voice called and she sighed, adjusting the clothing that did nothing to describe her gender before replying.

"Sure thing Father." She muttered, sauntering over to the car and slouching comfortably against the cool black metal. A sudden pain in her head erupted as it snapped back. Blinking she schooled her face into a mask of indifference. Cursing colourfully in several different languages, but predominantly in Japanese, she glared daggers at her 'father'.

"Show some respect, Akatsuki. Your attitude won't gain you favours in this world." He snarled dragging her into the back of the limo before signalling for the driver to continue. Ignoring his comment she stared out the window for the remainder of the trip, not responding to the questions posed at her unless necessary. When the car stopped, she hopped out gratefully, heading up to her room in the apartment block and locking the door behind her. Walking over to her wardrobe, she opened it and pushed the clothes to one side, displaying a keypad. Punching in the required code, Akatsuki opened the safe set in the back of the wardrobe and retrieved the cell phone from within. Punching in a familiar number she waited patiently for the answer.

"Moshi moshi." A cool voice said and she immediately felt a surge of love overwhelm her.

"_Grandmother, its Akatsuki. He has repeated the incident and I was wondering if your offer was still open?" _She replied, getting straight to the point. She was tired of the treatment she was getting at home and the stress on her mind was wreaking havoc on her health.

_"Of course, Kat-chan. All you need to do is put all your possessions you want to take with you into the safe and head out to the airport. I will send Kaka-san to meet you and he will arrange everything." _The voice was reassuring and she smiled in relief. _ "One thing, Kat-chan. Why did you wait this long before contacting me?"_

The question was not unexpected but it required her to think of an appropriate answer.

_"I didn't want to impose on you Grandmother, yet I knew without a doubt I would have to call you one day. It was pretty awful after the last 'incident'."_ Kat replied and sighed. The last time her father had hit her, she had ended up in hospital with a broken arm, three broken ribs and many minor lacerations.

_"Well you won't have to worry about that now my sweet. Japan is a wonderful place and you can easily escape notice. After all you won't be the daughter of an international model or business tycoon, you will be a commoner." _The assurance made Kat smile. She had been living like a commoner for the entirety of her existence, what was one more day going to do?

_"Will it be alright if I take a break from your business Grandmother? After all you don't need my input just to run the company."_ She asked, wanting to know if this would inconvenience her Grandmother in any way.

_"I will be fine. Now pack… Kaka-san will be at the airport in thirty minutes to give you your ticket."_ Her Grandmother said, hanging up the phone. Hastily stuffing all her prized possessions into the safe in her wardrobe, she dragged on her leather jacket and scooped up the keys to her father's car before jumping lightly out the window and landing expertly on the ground two storeys below. Making her way to the garage she thanked the idiotic idea her father had two years ago that had made him soundproof every wall in the house. Opening the garage with the electronic key, she hopped into the black Mercedes and put it into gear. Pulling out of the property she quickly headed towards the airport, wanting to put as much distance between herself and the house as possible before they found out she was missing.

**A/N: Oops, sorry, forgot to tell you that when she talks in italics she is speaking a different language. I will give you a run down on what each language is in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting School

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the members of the said Host Club. I do however own Akatsuki Eden and her dysfunctional family.**

**A/N: This is the key for the languages being spoken during my fan fiction.**

Normal – Japanese

_Italics – _English

**Bold – **Russian

_**Bold and Italics – **_Gaelic

_Underlined and Italics_ - Italian

Underlined – Spoken in sync with another person

**Chapter 1**

The overcrowded airport and the heat that blasted her left Akatsuki feeling tired and under nourished. Stopping by a vending machine, she quickly slipped a few coins into the slot and got a can of soda, making her way to the luggage return belt to grab her items. The different travellers wearily trudging through the terminal made Akatsuki feel like an old lady. Shuffling out of the airport, she hailed a taxi and spoke in hesitant Japanese to the driver.

"18C Kurosaki Street Apartment blocks." She muttered and felt the cab lurch forward. Digging in her pockets for the right change she sighed with relief when the car finally broke free from the congested traffic and into the relative calm of the back streets. Paying the driver, she grabbed all her bags and headed up the stairs and towards the apartment that would house her for the rest of her school life. Struggling with the door she gave up with a groan and kicked it.

"Um… are you alright there? You look like you could use some help." A voice said, the tones indicating concern.

"I just want to get into my apartment. I just arrived in Japan so I'm kind of tired right now." Akatsuki said and felt the key being lifted out of her limp grasp. Looking up into a slightly androgynous face, she smiled slightly as the door opened for the stranger with no trouble.

"Thank you for your help. My name's Akatsuki Akuma." She said, holding out her hand. When the girl just looked at it, she laughed awkwardly and smiled trying to look like she wasn't feeling too awkward about it.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and it looks like I'm your new neighbour." The girl said, smiling brightly at her as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Do you want to come inside? There won't be much in the way of food around at the moment but we could always talk about stuff." Akatsuki said, hesitantly offering an invitation with a half smile.

"Thank you, it would be an honour." Haruhi said, entering the apartment like someone walking out onto ice they thought was thinner than it looked. "Wow, you really have only just moved here haven't you?" She said, glancing around at the bare walls and Spartan furniture. The piles of boxes stacked against one wall were filled with clothing in various states of folding and her few possessions were intermingled among the fabric.

"Well it is my first time seeing it myself, so I'll try and find some tea." Akatsuki said heading towards the kitchen and grabbing a couple of boxes marked 'kitchen' on the way. Opening the boxes, she extracted the tea pot and a couple of brands of tea.

"So what country did you come from Akatsuki, your name sounds Japanese, yet your accent is very hard to place." Haruhi asked, watching from the door as Akatsuki filled the pot the steeped the tea, grabbing two from the box with one hand and bringing the tea pot through to the other room. Placing them on the table she hooked two chairs from the mess with her foot while pouring the tea into the cups. Sitting down she indicated for Haruhi to do the same.

"I'm originally from America, but I speak fluent Russian, Gaelic, Japanese, English and Italian so my accent is very broad." She said sipping the tea with relish as she stared at the grain of the wood on the table.

"That seems a bit excessive…" Haruhi muttered and when Akatsuki looked at her strangely, she smiled brightly and drank some more tea.

"I just like to know what people are talking about, and it's not like knowing a second language is anything special." Akatsuki grumbled, stirring the surface of her tea with the tip of her little finger.

"I know that, it's just that five languages seem to be an awful lot of work." Haruhi said, her hands held out in front of her. Sighing deeply, Akatsuki placed her cup of tea in the centre of table.

"When your father couldn't care less what you do apart from when the next pay check is coming in or when the next meal is on the table; and doesn't do anything to help, you need to be able to express yourself to others. My only friends in America were people I found over the internet and pen pals I contacted through the local welfare centre." Akatsuki explained, giving some information on her without completely telling the truth, knowing that the story her Grandmother had set up for her was water tight as long as she stuck to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bring all this up for you." Haruhi apologised, not wanting to ruin their relationship on the first day.

"It's alright." Akatsuki said with a sad smile that wasn't completely fake. There was still enough hurt in it that translated when she looked at the girl sitting across from her.

"Um… you don't have to answer this, I don't want to be rude; but where was your mum when this was happening?" Haruhi asked and Akatsuki breathed deeply trying to calm herself before answering.

"My mother… died giving birth to me. My dad didn't care about her at all; he only cared about what he could get out of her." She said, smiling distractedly as she stared into the distance, the memories twisting her face into a bitter mask.

"My mother died a couple of years ago, I've been taking care of dad; but I can't comprehend the things you must have gone through." Haruhi said, getting up and putting her now empty cup in the kitchen. Hesitating at the doorway, she saw Akatsuki still staring into space.

"I'll go home now Akatsuki-san. I don't want to intrude." Haruhi said, watching with amazement as she seemed to shake herself and focus on her face.

"Thanks, I'll see you around then." Akatsuki said, stretching and falling backwards onto the ground, the chair falling beside her.

"Um… are you alright? That looked sore." Haruhi said, a sweat drop appearing over her head when Akatsuki just waved at her from the floor.

"I'm comfortable, that's all that matters." She murmured and grinned when Haruhi just nervously shrugged and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi." She called and smiled when the door closed behind her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all; it wasn't every day that she moved to a new country and made a new friend.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the curtains and Akatsuki grumbled slightly, shifting the heavy mass of her waist length hair out of her face. Rolling off the mattress she had placed on the floor, she got to her feet and began her morning routine. Finishing in the bathroom, she got dressed, tying her hair up out of her face and pulling on her clothes. Her style was anything but girly, and the clothes she wore usually made her look like a boy, but today it was believable. Her baggy pants and hoody concealed her lithe frame, not that it was particularly feminine anyway. Grabbing her leather jacket, she scooped up her helmet and headed outside, grabbing the keys as she locked the door and glanced through the instructions to her new school. Kicking the motorbike into life she took off through the streets.

**A/N: okay so this was another sort of establishing chapter… it's kinda weird but it's okay.**


End file.
